


heat of the moment

by sinnerinsecret



Category: America's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Backstage, F/M, Post Performance, Reality TV, Wall Sex, god released me in the wild and tries to hunt me for sport but she has to catch me first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerinsecret/pseuds/sinnerinsecret
Summary: AU where Colin is in the season 12 finals (like he deserved)





	heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> thot this was gone forever but i managed to recover it bc im a badass so here it will remain for all eternity to document the crimes ive committed
> 
>  
> 
> dabs enjoy

it's the day of the season 12 finals performance, and it's an intense week to lead up to. there's so much pressure on every contestant, with the taxation of constant rehearsal and attention.

it's a lot of buildup, and the performances themselves are as grand and showy as expected. the audience eats it up, the judges rave, tyra keeps everything running smoothly. and when it's finally over, their last time performing in the competition, it's... a bit of a release, somewhat.

it's not entirely the end. but it's an immense weight off the contestants' shoulders. it's a buzz of endorphins, media attention, handshakes and congratulations and social media teams asking for statements for the official snapstory. it's a lot, for everyone involved.

colin and mandy have become good friends. they've been spending a lot of time together in the weeks leading up to this night. it's been intimate, they've both learned a lot about each other and are cherishing every moment they spend together and neither are daring to discuss the competition ending. it's been a lot for them - the competition is so many different things, but it's a social event too, and despite everything they've had fun, enjoyed themselves, made friends.

but after the finals performance, in the whirlwind of activity and celebration, colin and mandy seek each other out above everyone else.

far backstage, away from the crowds and the bustle, they find each other. colin comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her, and she immediately melts into his arms as he kisses her lightly on the neck.

she tells him how he did such a good job, how emotional she was. they're both still in their performance outfits, in between everywhere they've been shuttled after the show. it's a small, intimate moment, both of their pulses racing from the thrill of performing in front of such a huge audience. their emotions are raw, and close to the surface.

when they kiss again it's rougher, dirtier.

they're in a secluded backstage area. no one is around. they can hear the far off noises of everything happening but here, it's private.

for now at least.

colin's head is pounding and mandy is looking at him, eyes dark with longing, as he pulls away and her hands search their way under his coat. she's pushing him against the wall, and she's kissing his neck, his fingers are in her hair, he's panting and it's so much, so much.

not too long ago they were both on stage in front of the entire world.

and now it's just the two of them. no one else, no cameras.

they're both breathing heavily, their hearts beating like drums in their chests, their heads swimming. mandy's hands ruffle past colin's layers and layers of fancy victorian wear and she skims the skin of his chest and his heart pounds under her fingertips. she's looking up at him and he knows that look, and he's terrified, excited, and extremely turned on. but he pulls back, and his hands are shaking as he finds his phone and types out to her, 'are you sure you want this? right now?'

she tells him yes, of course she does, and moves in to kiss him again. it's hard for colin to keep up. so much has happened and he can't tell what's going on any more, but he knows it feels good. and he gives in to it, and starts kissing her back, and repositions them so he's nudging her back against the wall.

his lips make their way down her neck, trailing kisses over her collarbone, his hands on her waist, and she laughs, breathy and exhilarated. he's moving slowly and deliberately, trying to savor every last sensation, as he kisses her shoulders and traces his fingers down the contours of her back.

she exhales shakily, her heartbeat thrumming in time with his movements, and he spends a while just pressing kisses over her body, not going any further than that.

finally she pulls him back up to kiss his face, shoving his jacket off and beginning to unbutton his waistcoat. she feels his heavy breathing, how warm he is underneath the costume and stage makeup.

colin breaks away, his face flushed, and her voice is trembling, hesitant, as she asks, "can you unzip me?", gesturing to her dress.

he licks his lips, and nods yes, and reaches behind her to undo the catch and start to remove her outfit. her breathing is quickening, and there's still a bit of nervous thrill lingering in the back of their minds, because of course someone could walk in on them at any moment. but where would the fun be without that risk?

they're too desperate, too aroused by the thrill of performing, too high off adrenaline and intense emotion to second guess any of this.

they won't have another opportunity like this. they both know that.

colin is desperate to remember every detail, and he struggles to absorb it all. he's nervous, and the zipper catches more than once, but finally he gets it undone and mandy shrugs the outfit off.

she's in her underclothes, and he's still looking so formal, and she laughs a little at the sight and plucks at his clothes and tells him he needs to take it off.

she tells him she wants to watch him take it off for her.

so he does, and he slides off his waistcoat, and undoes the buttons of his shirt.

he's looking more disheveled than she's ever seen him, and it makes her hungrier as more and more skin becomes exposed. he plucks off the last button, his shirt falling and bunching around his elbows, and she hesitantly reaches to trace her fingers across his chest.

he closes his eyes, exhaling, as he forces her closer to the wall, and she runs her hands over his body, trying to memorize every dip and divet of his form.

her hands roam across his torso as he starts removing her last few articles of clothes, pinning her arms for a moment as he pulls off her sheer, flimsy tank top, and starts to undo the clasp of her bra. her breaths are ragged, her eyes fluttering closed, as he removes the last of her clothes and his deft hands caress over her body.

"c-colin," she murmurs, sliding her hands up, over his body, to tangle in his hair, and he has to bend down to kiss over her skin he hasn't given attention to yet. his hands are strong, vicelike on her hips, and his lips are tentative, exploratory, as they kiss her chest and torso, offering tiny bites and licks wherever he deems appropriate.

and the soft, delicate noises she's making confirms he knows exactly what he's doing to make her feel good.

he grows bolder, his tongue moving over the swell of her breast, and her eyes flutter closed, letting out tiny moans as he takes her nipple in his mouth, her fingers tightening in his hair. he presses down with his fingers, and she knows the cue, as he encourages her to pull on his hair harder, so she does.

colin's breath shudders against her skin, as he gives her body as much attention as he can, but he knows she's wanting more and her whimpers are getting impatient and she's trying to force his head down, down where she needs him most.

he laughs against her at her desperation, and he knows she feels it as she whispers, "colin, please, stop teasing."

colin drops to his knees, and her fingernails scrape against his skin, and his hands move from their spot anchored on her waist. he tugs down her undergarments, hesitant, respectful, but he knows from the way she's pulling at his hair that that's not what she's looking for right now.

his breathing is fast, and her chest is heaving above him, her head tilted back against the wall. she's exposed to him, and she's already so wet, and colin feels a thrill of excitement and he's hungry, desperate to please her, desperate to weave a new song composed of his name from her lips.

he leans in to kiss her, delicately, and she lets out a soft moan, one of her hands shooting up to slap against her mouth and muffle her cries.

he keeps going, his tongue darting out, hesitantly moving across her swollen clit, and he hears his name, choked, desperate, and it spurs him on. feeling her other hand tighten in his hair, he licks a long stripe across her, doing his best to still look up and watch her expression. she's so flushed, gasping, begging, her hair tousled and he feels a strange thrill knowing it's all him that has unraveled her so.

he continues his careful, expert ministrations with his tongue, swiping across her heat, circling her and pushing in all the right places, and she's growing louder, crying out his name, her grip in his hair so tight but it only makes him move faster against her.

he tilts his head, nudges her leg, trying to get a better angle, his tongue moving across her entrance, and she's pleading him, moaning and panting, and he laughs against her, his brain fuzzy, and his own arousal throbbing in his pants.

his tongue darts inside her, moving out to press against her clit, working into a pattern, taking note of every shuddering breath to figure out exactly what she likes, and once he finds the rhythm he keeps it up, faster and harder and encouraged and emboldened by her noises.

they're drugged on adrenaline, it's as if they're teenagers again, meeting up in secret places for solemn trysts and forgetting the world exists outside of each other.

her taste is strong on his tongue, and he closes his eyes, trying to store the sensation away, wanting to remember it forever.

he keeps going, until she pulls him away by the hair, and he looks up at her, panting for breath. she's shivering, a mess, but she tells him she needs him inside her.

colin has no protest to this, and he sits back, but his fingers are shaking too much to undo his belt, so mandy forces him to stand so she can take over. as her hands tug at his pants he kisses her, half delirious with intense emotion, and she kisses him back, the taste of her still strong on his tongue.

she unbuttons his pants, shuffles them down, his eyes fluttering closed when her fingers pass over the arousal tenting his undergarments.

he buries his head in her shoulder, murmuring "p-please," into her skin, and she can't hear him but she understands what he's saying. her fingers move under the waistband, brushing over his length, and he bites down, muffling his cry into her skin. he's so aroused, so sensitive, he can't have her teasing him too long, so as soon as she pulls the garment down over his waist, he's grabbing her wrists, pushing them behind her, crowding her closer against the wall.

he's intense, determined, as one hand trails down the expanse of her body, and he slides it behind her leg so he can pull her closer, wrapping her leg behind his back.

he knows it's uncomfortable, for both of them, but every other emotion they're feeling is masking that, and he knows neither of them will last long, anyways.

his head is against her neck, he hears her, whispering his name over and over, and it makes him throb with arousal and his eyes flutter closed, memorizing his name on her lips.

he aligns the two of them, she's begging for him, begging him to fuck her, and it sounds so coarse and lewd coming from her mouth.

when he thrusts into her it feels so fucking good, so welcome, after all the emotion he's felt tonight he thinks it might top everything, a rush of closeness, intimacy, affection and arousal and she's not even trying to hide her cries anymore.

his mind is buzzing, static, he can't remember any of what happened earlier and there's no room for any thought other than how completely and endlessly smitten he is with the girl in his arms. he distantly, vaguely thinks of how if anyone were to walk across them now there would be no possible way they'd be able to stop and hide their shame.

mandy's grip digs into him, pulling him closer, encouraging him on, and his name sounds melodic in her voice as he fucks up into her, holding her tight in his arms, dreading when he would have to let go of her.

she's approaching hysterical, half sobbing, half pleading into his skin, and he purrs against her, pulling their hips flush, finding the angle that makes her moan the loudest, and he keeps going, powering faster into her, exhaustion creeping into his limbs.

but when he feels her come around him he knows it's worth it, everything has been worth it, and if this is his only reward for the competition he'd be fine with that.

she bites down into his skin, and the sensation of how tightly, desperately she clings to him, never wanting to let go, is what finally pushes him over the edge.

he manages to pull her even closer, grinding against her, riding out his orgasm and trying to keep hers going as long as possible, one of his hands moving down to circle her clit, lengthening her pleasure best he can.

it takes them a while, when they both come down from it, but they're both panting, fatigued, spent, their minds clouded over from what they've just experienced

they're covered in a sheen of sweat, completely and utterly undone, hair coming apart in strands from the layers of hairspray, and it takes them so long to catch their breath. they meet eyes and colin laughs, and mandy laughs too, and it's a rush of nervous emotions after everything that's happened to them both.

not too long ago they were out there, well-dressed and prettified and ready to prance about to entertain the entire world watching them. and here they are now. and it's such a contrast, it's almost hard to fathom.

colin pulls out, and he kisses her, and it's slow and sweet and tender, and she tells him that she's glad he made it to this point in the competition with her. colin agrees.

they're hesitant to break apart, and it takes them longer to than it would normally, even though they're both cramped and exhausted from their uncomfortable positions fucking against the wall. they take it step by step, but they're unwilling to break apart completely.

_as if worried they wouldn't be able to seek each other out again._

they keep their hands linked, as they slowly, gradually put themselves back together, dressing each other in pressed outfits carefully selected by a team of people who's only job is to make them look as appealing as possible.

when they're finally dressed, still sore, still feeling the aftershocks tremble through them, mandy leans up to kiss him again. it's softer, more chaste, and she tells him it's a good luck kiss, but she doesn't really think he needs it.

they're both hesitant to return to the lingering crowd - it's shamefully apparent how they both have just been rough fucked - but they figure it wouldn't be too hard to find a back exit from the dolby theater, away from the other contestants, away from the media and the spokespeople and the fans.

mandy asks colin to come back to her hotel room with him, and colin can't refuse her gentle, inviting gaze, and he knows if this is his last night with her, he's going to make it count.


End file.
